Them Bones
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Sanji has been spending a lot of time around Brook. And Zoro notices.


Them Bones

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Lady Emzebel so enjoy! Please R&R

Zoro wiped his face with the towel draped across his neck, the swordsman exhausted from the two hour training session he had just gone through, when he noticed an odd sight a few yards away.

Sanji was laughing like an idiot with the skeleton, his arm around Brook's neck as they continued their guffaws.

Something about the sight angered the swordsman, though he couldn't quite identify just what it was. Maybe it was because Zoro was used to Sanji acting like an idiot around women and not skeletons.

A fresh bout of laughter from the two cut off Zoro's introspection, causing the swordsman to scowl and search out a more secluded area for a nap.

* * *

Three days had passed since then and Zoro still saw Sanji hanging out with Brook all the time. Now the anger he felt before had intensified and he wanted to go up to the cook and drag him away from the skeleton.

"I just want to yell at him, that's it," Zoro rationalized to himself as he began yet another training session. This time the swordsman was working on his leg strength...while doing one handed thumb push-ups. It was around his twentieth set of these that he felt something odd with his thumb.. Deciding to train through the discomfort as was his usual MO, he went back to it when he decided that maybe Chopper should take a look at it, just to be safe. Sighing, Zoro got up and headed towards Chopper, ignoring Sanji's laughter as he sat beside Brook as best he could.

After Chopper had his sworn oath to get more checkups, Zoro thought for a moment before speaking to his nakama.

"Chopper, can you describe what it's like to be in love?"

The reindeer looked pensive for several more moments before replying.

"Well Usopp told me you get angry if you see some one else being with the person you want, then you get happy when you're alone with them. I don't know how that works exactly. I'd go ask him, he's pretty smart you know?"

"Thanks for the help," Zoro replied, leaving.

There was no way he would go to Usopp with a question like that. He'd most likely get a lie in response. Besides he didn't love Sanji did he?

* * *

Robin took a sip from her cup of tea and sighed in contentment as she watched the endless blue sky overhead. Of course she noticed Zoro approaching up the steps as well. Turning her head to him, she gave him a small smile.

"Something wrong Swordsman-san?"

"I need your advice about something."

"And what would that be?"

"How to tell when you're in love with someone," Zoro answered.

"Why not ask Navigator-san?"

"Because she'd charge money-" but Zoro was cut off as Nami burst onto the scene, one hand cupped around her ear and eyes glittering like jewels.

"Did someone say money?!"

"Indeed Navigator-san. Swordsman-san has an issue he'd like resolved but I told him that we most likely couldn't help him."

"Are you sure Zoro? I'd give you a discount." At the sight of Nami's beaming face, Zoro shook his head and looked at Robin once more.

"Long-nose-kun might have better advice. He is quite adept with words after all."

"Fine, thanks I guess."

As Robin and Nami watched Zoro leave, the navigator turned towards Robin.

"What exactly was his problem?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Robin replied.

"Ah...well I'm thirsty. Sanji-kun!"

"Yes, Nami-swan?"

His speed was truly god-like when a woman called for him, Robin thought as she observed Sanji's sudden entrance.

Of course he couldn't know what Zoro had asked, she thought to herself.

* * *

Franky was no help to the swordsman, the cyborg's demonstration with a belt sander and a plank just further confusing the swordsman. He didn't want to ask Brook. So Zoro found himself knocking on the door to Usopp's shop.

Opening the door, Zoro spied Usopp hunkered over a table, Luffy also beside the sniper, an arm wrapped around his neck. Coughing to get their attention, both whirled around and grinned as they noticed him.

"Zoro!" The next thing he knew Luffy was bounding towards him. Sidestepping his captain, who crashed into the wall and muttered something about spinning soba noodles before passing out, Zoro addressed Usopp.

"I...need your help." And although the words sounded like they had been tortured out of him, Usopp nodded.

"Sure thing, Captain Usopp's always ready to help."

"How do you know when you're in love?"

Usopp then began to go off on a long speech about butterflies in your stomach, a green-eyed monster, and a bunch of other nonsense when he finally got around to saying something Zoro actually paid attention to.

"Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong!"

"All you need is love!" Luffy chimed in from behind.

"Exactly!" Usopp exclaimed, pointing towards his captain. "So just find whoever you love, get them alone, and tell them how you feel, got it?"

"I suppose...thanks..."

Usopp grinned and bowed.

"Sure thing, come back anytime for Captain Usopp's advice!"

"I'm the captain!" Luffy barged in, running up to Usopp and tackling him to the ground.

Zoro decided to leave before he was pulled into some crazy scheme.

Maybe a nice nap would help him sort all this advice out.

As he was searching for a quiet spot to snooze, Franky passed by him.

"Oh, Zoro-bro, Sanji wants to see you later tonight on the deck."

"Got it, thanks Franky." And with a thumbs-up the cyborg left.

Hours later, after the sun had finished setting but before the stars appeared, Zoro made his way out to the deck. He looked around for Sanji when he heard Brook's distinctive laugh. Scowling, he was about to turn away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Leaving so soon, marimo?" Allowing himself to be turned around, Zoro looked into Sanji's eyes and grit his teeth.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"Is what some kind of joke?" Sanji replied.

"All this pussyfooting around with Brook. You've barely acted like an idiot with the women all week long and...and you've been ignoring me!"

Sanji just grinned at him and gave a whistle. Soon enough violin music began drifting into being, the sound beginning to melt through Zoro's anger.

"I just needed Brook's help with setting a certain mood, that's all."

Zoro didn't respond right away, instead focusing on the squirming he felt in his belly.

"Sanji...I...can I tell you something?" Sanji moved closer then, the pair now only scant inches from one another.

"Go ahead," he whispered in his ear.

"I-lo-damn it you shitty cook I'm trying to say I love you!" And with that confession, before Sanji could lead him to the dining room table he had prepared especially for tonight, before Sanji could even speak, Zoro lunged forward and kissed the blond fiercely.

Once they had parted for air, Sanji smirked.

"Straight on to dessert then, Zoro-swan?"

"Don't call me that," Zoro growled before moving in for another kiss.

* * *

Usopp grinned at the sight of his two friends finally getting their act together. He knew his advice would help. His voyeurism was short-lived, however, as Luffy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can we do that?" Luffy whispered, scooting closer to his sniper.

"Whatever you say captain," Usopp replied before being smooched rather forcefully by Luffy.

* * *

Nami tried to act annoyed at the sight of the two pairs of men making out all over the deck but smiled anyway as she turned to Robin.

"Is everyone gay on this ship?"

Two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close then, Robin's voice coming as a seductive purr in her left ear.

"In lots of ways, Navigator-chan."

* * *

And Brook played on, a smile on his face for all the relationships springing to life around him.


End file.
